Renaissance
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Un petit GrimmIchi au miel !


_**Disclamer:**_ **Les personnages et le manga Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo !**

 _ **Rating:**_ **K+ (parce que je mets jamais K...)**

 _ **Pairing:**_ **Ichigo x Grimmjow ! Parce qu'on les aime les deux là !**

 **Un petit drabble sans prétention, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **J'ai beaucoup écouté la chanson _Far Away_ _de Nickelback en écrivant, donc si vous voulez l'écouter kein problem !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Grimmjow laissa errer son regard sur le corps endormi à ses côtés, passa sa main dans ses cheveux océan, soupira avec mélancolie.

Il avait passé des siècles à attendre, à tuer, à croire, à détruire. Il avait passé des siècles à blesser et être blessé, à tel point qu'il en avait perdu son cœur, son âme. Le vent avait balayé sa Foi avec autant de facilité qu'un tas de cendres, le laissant seul, vide, morne, comme tout ce paysage qui l'avait accompagné, unique témoin de sa détresse.

Et enfin l'attente avait pris fin. La lune avait percé les nuages de son cauchemar. Pour une fois, le sang avait appelé la vie. Il avait découvert Ichigo en même temps qu'il avait découvert le sens du mot « vivre ». Il avait appris à aimer, à l'aimer lui. Il avait appris à dépendre d'autre chose que de l'épée, à dépendre de lui. Il avait trouvé la Foi qu'il avait perdue, il l'avait trouvé lui. Ichigo était devenu son monde en à peine quelques secondes, lui qui avait mis des siècles à se détruire.

Grimmjow n'avait jamais connu que la guerre, l'obscurité, la mort. Il n'avait jamais vu que ces étendues infinies de sable gris, ce ciel d'ébène aussi lourd que toutes ces années perdues à courir après l'horizon. Qui était-il pour mériter la considération d'un homme tel qu'Ichigo ? Qui était-il, lui, l'ennemi, l'assassin, l'obstacle, pour faire d'Ichigo son compagnon d'infortune, sa passion à plein temps ? C'est ce questionnement qui tenait toujours Grimmjow éveillé après l'amour, qui étreignait son cœur de cette horrible sensation de démérité.

Il se leva doucement et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre de la petite chambre. Devant lui s'étendait le paysage tranquille de Karakura. Il entendait le faible ronronnement des voitures, le vent qui agitait les branches des cerisiers, les clapotis de la rivière sur la berge. Il sentait l'odeur de sexe qui imprégnait la pièce, et celle d'Ichigo, plus douce, plus subtile, mais encore plus enivrante. Sans même le regarder, Grimmjow pouvait aisément l'imaginer, couché sur le ventre, la bouche entrouverte, une jambe passée par-dessus les couvertures. Il esquissa un sourire. Ichigo était son âme-sœur, à n'en pas douter. Mais lui, était-il vraiment à la hauteur ? Il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne rachète pas des siècles de péchés par une bonne action.

Il sursauta en sentant des bras glisser sur ses épaules nues. Il n'avait pas entendu le rouquin se lever.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

Il sentit Ichigo hocher la tête derrière lui. Il se retourna doucement pour lui faire face, incapable de ne pas plonger son regard dans les yeux chocolat qui semblaient si bien lire en lui.

« Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Le bleuté ricana. Comme s'il pouvait le lui dire. Pourtant il était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de garder cette éternité de sentiments pour lui, et Ichigo le regardait avec tellement de confiance, tellement d'innocence…

« J'ai peur. »

C'était comme une prière, un soupir presque inaudible, mais qui résonna dans la pièce comme dans une église.

« J'ai peur de te blesser encore. J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de redevenir ce salaud que j'étais avant toi. J'ai peur de te perdre, de ne pas te rendre heureux. J'ai peur sans arrêt. J'ai peur parce que je t'aime. »

Grimmjow n'avait jamais pleuré. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti que cette solitude trop grande pour lui, qui l'étouffait, l'empêchait d'être tout à fait humain. Pourtant ce jour-là, une larme, une larme unique perla au coin de son œil et glissa lentement le long de sa joue, effacée doucement par les doigts d'Ichigo. Grimmjow s'attendait à ce que le roux le fixe avec de grands yeux, ou se moque de lui. Mais à la place, un immense sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres. Un sourire plein de candeur, de Foi, et d'amour.

« Et bah Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'est pas trop tôt, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout, et moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais c'est normal, c'est parce qu'on est humain, parce qu'on est capables de ressentir toutes ces choses, parce que tout ça, ça vient des tripes. »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, plaquant la main sur son ventre, là où, avant, se trouvait un trou béant, qui maintenant renfermait toute la puissance de ses sentiments.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage d'Ichigo, faisant de son mieux pour en graver chaque minuscule détail dans sa mémoire, sachant déjà qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il l'aurait sous les yeux encore très très longtemps. Il lui sourit malicieusement et l'embrassa. Lui qui faisait sa vie à l'envers, mourant avant de vivre, il venait encore de naître, au souffle d'Ichigo contre ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! ;)**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu,**_

 _ **Clo'**_


End file.
